The Blade of the Tigress &Fist of the Dragon
by Michael Ryu Suarez
Summary: Well this is my first Love Hina fic... its tells the story of a unexpected visitor, which turns into a love thing... yeah... I know, My summaries suck. But Hey read anyways and review, I am pretty sure you won't regret it.


Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina, Bandai does...  
  
Author's Note- Well this fanfic is gonna be quite strange, because I am straying away from the humor genre. Also it's going to have very distinct style from a video game series. However, its setting is of Love Hina's. Now without further ado, let us begin.  
  
The Blade of the Tigress and the Fist of a Dragon  
Chapter One: Unexpected Battle  
  
It was a calm day at the Hinata-Sou, everyone in their typical environment... Seta, Naru, and Keitaro sharing a cup of tea in the house. Shinobu over a hot stove, preparing the days delicious dinner, Sara and Su behind here trying to sneak in a taste of the food. Kitsune in her room obviously hung over still... and Mokoto Aoyoma on the roof continuing her kendo training. Yes all was well, almost boring for Mokoto, the misunderstood pervert named Keitaro not having tried anything to anger her into using her family's sword technique on the poor man. Yes, it seem this serene surrounding would never end, but Mokoto sensed something walking towards the Hinata-Sou. She moved on the roof to a spot where she could see the front steps... A man, a tall man in a white gi, brown weighted gloves and a long flowing red bandanna had come to the front door of the inn. The man looked straight up at her with a stern, but gentle look... other than being tall he was of non Japanese decent, so she tried to shout at him in very broken English, "Hel...Hello...Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I am looking for a man named Seta; I wish to speak to him." The battle clad man said in perfect Japanese, which shocked Mokoto at first. She was about to reply when the front door slid open, Seta stepped out and looked at the man "I knew I sensed something, what can I help you with sir?" He said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Seta-san, I wish to challenge you in a duel of fists... Do you accept?" The visitor said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes.... But it's not polite not to have introduced yourself; I would like that before we start our fight." Seta said while smiling.  
  
By that time everyone in the Hinata-Sou had found their way out to the yard, even Kitsune and Haruka. Mokoto had leaped from the roof to get an up close view of the challenger and the fight. "I apologize for my lack of manners; I am Michael Suarez, student of Ryu Hoshi in the ways of Shotokan."  
  
Mokoto eyes went wide... she thought, "THE Ryu Hoshi?!!?!? The world renowned martial artist...That man who was at one time considered the best in the world... However he hasn't been heard from in over ten years...Hmmm..."  
  
Michael had got into his battle stance, Seta did the same. Mokoto measured their ki. "Hmm Seta-san's ki is way stronger than this man's. He should make very short work of him." She knew that Seta knew this, but she saw his expression didn't change; actually he looked even more serious.  
  
Then the fight broke out.... Almost instantly the challenger's ki flew up to frightening heights. "Unbelievable!" Mokoto thought with shock, all the residents of the Hinata-Sou saw this, only Haruka opened her mouth and she asked Mokoto calmly, "That strong eh?" All Mokoto could do was nod.  
  
The fight went one, be what was most noticeable is that Mike had not attacked at all; Seta had been blocked and missed from the start of the bout. Seta aggressively threw punches and kicks without success of landing just one... This young man was good... unusually good... The thoughts that raced through Seta's mind suddenly stopped as a fist went into his stomach...  
  
SHIN.....  
  
Quickly followed by another fist....  
  
SHO...  
  
Seta was unwillingly hunched over until another fist connected with his face...  
  
RYU-KEN!!!!  
  
Both men flew up in the air, however Michael was the only one to land on his feet... shakily getting to his feet was Seta...  
  
"This ends now...." Michael turned sideways cupping his hands... Mokoto saw the ki rising from all around him... She thought "No way, this couldn't be it..." The level of ki was still rising rapidly... to seemingly inhuman levels. The whole group of residents froze with disbelief as small bolts of lightning started to strike his arms, a ball of energy starting to form in his hands...  
  
"Hoshi Shotokan-Ryuu succession technique....SHINKUU....HADOKEN!"  
  
The blast of energy made a very hard collision into Seta knocking him at least ten yards away. The wind had picked up to blow the dust away; Michael was standing there, his bandanna whipping in the wind... Seta however was still on the ground, completely knocked out. After a bit, Michael started to walk over to his floored opponent, Mokoto jumped in front him with sword drawn and yelling, "Your match is over, I will not let you hurt him when he cannot fight back!" Michael calmly looked at and said, "I have no intention of harming him... I am going to make the healing process much quicker." He stepped around her and kneeled in front of Seta laying one hand on his chest, he made his ki rise till a gentle blue aura surrounded Seta and him... the bruises on Seta's body begin to disappear, suddenly he jolted into a sitting position, he looked over to the younger fighter and smiled widely, "Guess I lost, huh?" Michael smiled back, "Don't worry you did quite well."  
  
Seta looked over at Mokoto standing there with fists clenched, "Its okay Mokoto-Chan, Thanks to this young man, I am absolutely well." He turned as he saw his former opponent pick up his travel bag, starting to walk to the stairs to leave, "Its getting pretty dark Michael, how about you stay over here for tonight, if that's okay with you Haruka? "Sure." Haruka said. "He doesn't look like a trouble maker like my nephew." Upon hearing this Keitaro fell over....and much to Su's delight, "Troublemaker! Troublemaker!" Su kicked Keitaro multiple times. Then Seta turned his head back at Michael, "So how about it?  
  
Michael looked around at the residents... "I am not sure... how about you introduce yourselves first?"  
  
A woman spoke up first and giggled, "I am Naru!" After she said that, Keitaro stumbled over from his Su-beating and tripped...accidentally groping her. She drew back and unloaded on him, sending him flying. "That was Keitaro."  
  
The second woman stepped up and winked, "I am Mitsune Konno, but everyone knows me by Kitsune." She blew a kiss his way. Mokoto eyed her for a bit.  
  
A small shy girl stepped in front, "I am Shinobu..." She quickly jumped behind Naru.  
  
Then another young girl start doing flips and other strange acrobatics every where "Kaolla or Su! YAY I should test out my new Mecha-Tama on him!" Everyone else spoke up. "NO!"  
  
An older woman quietly said, "Haruka."  
  
Then finally the raven-haired woman with the sword spoke up. "Mokoto Aoyoma"  
  
After a while Seta stood up, "So do you accept our offer?  
  
Michael bowed. "If I wouldn't impose at all, I would be happy to."  
  
____________________________________________________________________ What will happen at dinner or in the night....why is Mokoto acting all weird?  
  
Mokoto: It must be a cold. 


End file.
